epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB 11: Ghost Rider VS Scorpion - Season 2 Starts Now
Welcome to the first battle of Season 2 of BZRB. Today, Tuesday the 14th of April 2015, is the day that Mortal Kombat X comes out, so I wanted to do this battle today. It's the Johnny Blaze Ghost Rider going skull to skull with Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion. This wasn't the battle I had planned to start with, but I haven't gotten the verses from my guest rappers yet, (so I guess I should start pestering them more). I doubt that battle will be completed before I go on the mid season break, cause right now I'll really on be publishing the battles I've already finished each week on Tuesday because I don't have enough time to finish the others till I'm done with my exams and all shit going on around it. This will be done a few weeks after my mid season break, so I hope to not have a break that's too long. Speaking of the breaks, I'll also be starting a second rap battle series which I'll have an announcement for somewhere in that break, so you got that too look forward to. But enough talking about breaks, let's rap. Credits Giving credits where it's due, that awesome cover is created by SkeepTieel, thanks again mate <3 and the great title cards were created by Jella141. Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! VS! BEGIN! Scorpion Step to the Scorpion, you’ll get a Hellish Dismemberment After Ketch and Reyes, Blaze has simply become irrelevant Spit hotter than the Inferno, mastered Hellfire Ninjitsu Leave you with third degree burns over your entire tissue Spit raps with a Fire Breath as I Raise Hell with Searing Blades I bet Marvel’s other Johnny could bring me way hotter flames You’re nothing but a shadow to me, call you Johnny Cage You sold your soul to no avail, I bet that made you rage I am busting this Ghost like I am busting these rhymes I roast Riders to their last fibers! Vengeance will be mine! Get the fuck over here, bitch! And listen to me closely Burned you so hard I’ll earn a trophy for leaving you Toasty! Ghost Rider You want to step to Johnny Blaze? Well if that’s the case, Let me get over there, I’ll spit these rhymes right in your face Burn you with Hellfire flames as you gaze in my eyeholes Penance Stare, feel the pain as your sins fry your damned soul Not scared of ninjas, you’re compared to Disney princesses You’re a rainbow pallet swap, nothing but a witless bitch My power is limitless, only god can destroy me You talk ‘bout my deal like you didn’t swear loyalty To Quan Chi, the real murderer of your family Safe yourself the humility of a fatality And snap your own damn neck, before I give you a gut check And teach you to respect me by leaving you truly wrecked Scorpion Prepare to learn the true meaning of Hell, cause it’s Scorpion’s turn Prepare to suffer a Scorpion Sting, I’ll make you Crash and burn Hotter flows than a Lava Pool, you can’t step to my Legacy The love of your life became a plaything for your enemy Let me Spear Slice you and finish it with a Boss Fatality You’re powerless, it’s all that demon, just a technicality And you gave him away not caring who you brought misery Slap you with a Hand from Hell as I gain a Flawless Victory Ghost Rider You’re rapping like you’re the lowest level on the challenge tower You’re like Tsang Shung, you totally ripped off my story and powers You’re a wannabe who desperately needs to get his ass kicked And that’s what Ghost Riders are for, you prick, so prepare to get ripped You’ll get whipped with my chains, leave you forever feeling pain I flow like my name was Rain, you are about to get slain again Looks like this Kombatant has finally reached his Mortality I’d call it a Fatality, but in actuality I ended you so savagely it’s a Brutality Poll! WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Ghost Rider Scorpion Hint! Check this out too! Category:Blog posts